


The (very short) tale of the fluffy pillow

by Toinette93



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs & Cuddles, Literal Sleeping Together, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Really; this will give you cavities, Short & Sweet, Teddy Bears, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toinette93/pseuds/Toinette93
Summary: It's a bit cold, the floor his not all that comfortable, but Tom Paris is a nice pillow. No, really, that's basically all there is to it. Enjoy the shameless fluff. It's actually something I dreamed about a few nights ago.
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The (very short) tale of the fluffy pillow

Tom felt a warm, solid weight on his shoulder. At least some part of him wasn’t cold. The hard floor he seemed to be laying on certainly wasn’t comfortable. Why was he…? Oh yeah, cave floor. The power reserve of the shuttle had been sucked out by an undetected spacial anomaly, he’d had to make an emergency landing on the nearest M-class planet, devoid of anything but basic plant life, and with no environmental controls in the shuttle, they’d decided to make camp at the nearest mouth cave where they could at least make a fire. They’d gotten a message out to Voyager before losing the last of their power, the locating beacon was still working, and they’d be rescued in a few hours from now. If it hadn’t been that cold and damp, it could almost have been shore-leave. As it was they had enjoyed making a fire well enough.

They in that case being Harry and himself, that meant the weight on his shoulder probably was… Tom finally decided to open his eyes. Looking down at his shoulder, he saw what he thought he would see. At least it wasn’t some undetected life-form or something, the part of his brain that had gotten a bit too used to the weirdness of the delta quadrant helpfully supplied.

Harry’s head was rested on Tom’s shoulder, and seemed to find it quite a comfortable pillow. His usually perfectly straight black hair was spiking in all directions, and now that he was awake, Tom found it tickled a bit. Harry’s right arm was splayed across the helmsman chest, effectively hugging him. Tom grinned. Well, turned out Ensign Kim was a hugger in his sleep. Now that was some priceless teasing material. Drawn to unattainable women and prone to unconsciously hugging his best friend.

Although Tom had to admit there was something sweet in the tableau, in the open trust unthinkingly displayed there. Harry Kim seemed to always stir-up a protective streak in Tom, one he had been pretty sure he had long lost before arriving on Voyager. Harry’s brow furrowed, Tom’s minimal movement having apparently disturbed his sleep. That or he was having a bad dream.

Tom started to move to wake his friend up. The sun was raising, and Voyager would be here in a short while. It wouldn’t do for the captain, Chakotay or Tuvok to find them like that. Harry didn’t stir, he only groaned and hugged Tom tighter, pinning his right arm down. The pillow was not allowed to move, or so it seemed.

Tom raised his right hand and gently tapped at the nearest available spot, which happened to be Harry’s head. He couldn’t quite resist the temptation to mess his hair up further.

“Come on, sleepy head, time to wake up.” He said. The hard floor at his back was starting to get really uncomfortable, and however cute Harry might have been, he was also kind of heavy.

“Ensign.” he tried, poking him on the side of his face.

That seemed to do the trick. Dark eyes opened and looked questioningly at him and a confused, sleep-addled voice asked:

“Hmm, Tom?”

“Morning, Harry.” Tom answered, voice amused.

Tom could have pinpointed the second Harry’s brain made the connection as the ensign’s face took a dark blush, and Harry hastily moved away, mumbling half-coherent apologies.

“I’m… I’m sorry Tom, I don’t know…”

“It’s alright, Har, I guess I was just more comfortable than the floor. Voyager should be there in a couple of hours. We should go back to the shuttle.”

“Yes, yes you’re probably right.” said Harry, scrambling to his feet.

Harry’s embarrassment went down as the day went by without any teasing from on helmsman’s part. By the time they were back on Voyager and had gotten the shuttle back up as well, he had almost forgotten about the incident. He’d always been a hugger, although it had been a long time, since childhood really, that it had happened with anyone but a romantic partner. He had always been a bit embarrassed by it, but maybe it wasn’t something he needed to be ashamed about as far as Tom was concerned.

A few days later, when he got back to his quarters late at night after a game of chess with Tuvok, there was a present at his door. Harry got in, then opened it. It was a teddy bear. A very vintage looking one, that could have come straight from the 1950s. Harry didn’t have to look at the also appropriately vintage tag that simply said for: Harry, from: Tom to know who had gifted him the toy. He rolled his eyes fondly. It was teasing, sure, but there was not a hint of cruelty in it, and it had obviously taken time and quite a few replicator rations to make it. It had clearly been made with care and affection. And if, a few night later, after a tough missions, the bear found his way in Harry’s arms, well nobody needed to know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my first forray in writing Voyager fanfiction. The friendship of those two always brings a smile to my face, and if I managed to bring a smile to somebody elses's with that pointless little fic, I'll consider it a job well done. I had fun writing it, at any rate. 
> 
> Come talk to me in the comments, they make me happy ;-)
> 
> LLAP
> 
> Toinette, out.


End file.
